


“I hate it when you lie.”

by IrIsh_Misfit



Series: 10 Things I Hate about you! [7]
Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/pseuds/IrIsh_Misfit





	“I hate it when you lie.”

(Chapter 7)

“I hate it when you lie.”

Emily had come home from the store, noticing Macs truck was gone, and she figured he was at the cave working.  She carries the bags in and puts the groceries away before starting on dinner, she finishes the steak and the baked potatoes but Mac was still gone. She eats her dinner and washes the dishes, it was dark and Mac was still not home, she hated when he would be gone all day. She was getting ready for bed when she hears his truck pull into the drive way.

“Well the hell have you been I cooked dinner for your ass”

“I was at the fucking cave” he spits heading towards the kitchen.

“The fuckin food is cold …..warm the shit up” Mac demands

“You should have been home when it was cooked, it was warm then” she answers heading towards the bedroom she had a gut feeling he was lying she always knew when he was lying.

The next morning, she gets out of bed leaving Mac asleep, she needed to go to town, she goes to her car seeing that the tire was flat. She goes back into the house and finds Mac’s keys and heads for his truck. As she climbs into his truck her gut feeling was proved to be right, finding a pair of panties that was not hers. “Asshole” she spits to herself.

She goes to town, and gets shit that they needed and heads back home, Mac is coming out of the house screaming as she pulls in.

“Get the fuck outta my truck”

“Why…you worried I would find these” she says kicking the panties out of the floorboard of the truck on the gravel.

“God I hate when you lie” she says walking past him.

“Why the fuck you in my truck?”

“My car has a flat probably that little whore those panties belong too.”

“Nah remember I take the whores to the cave…not here” he smirked going back to the house.

“Why the fuck do you always have to lie you fucker?”

“So I don’t have to hear that mouth of yours woman …..fuck it drives me nuts”

“Ah fuck you” she says

“You need to fix my tire so I don’t have drive that nasty ass truck”

“Maybe that whore will fix it”

This made her laugh, “fucking asshole.”


End file.
